Warhammer 40,000: Truth
by JahuJames
Summary: A revelation between friends, which is potentially the most important piece of information ever, has the potential to throw the Imperium of Man into disarray.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrest

**Warhammer 40,000: ****Truth**

**Chapter 1: The Arrest**

* * *

_Hey, I'm James... this is my first submission to FanFic, so go easy :) hehe. I'm writing a short story on a concept I heard sometime ago... I'm hoping to make a few chapters with a nice twist in the end, for all your Warhammer 40,000 fans. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! :)_

* * *

An awkward silence presented itself, within the room. Two marines stood together discussing a topic only fools would mention.

"Priscus…you know you can't discuss that here, what if somebody hears you?" Lyonus looked somewhat disheartened by the nature of the topic, glancing around his companies mess hall to see if there were any prying ears.

"Lyonus, I've been your friend for many years… Why would I lie to you? Everything I've told you I've heard from the highest authority inside the Adeptus Custodes." Priscus stared deep into Lyonus' eyes hoping his old friend would listen to him and hear out his cries of heresy.

"I don't want to hear this, old friend; we could be sentenced to death for you even mentioning such a matter… I'm not wasting my life so recklessly for you to share an old wives tale with me. And we both know all it takes is one weasel to report us to the Inqui…" Lyonus stared over to the door, of the mess hall, to see an officer walking towards them.

The officer, a portrait of malevolence, steadily walked towards them both, armed guards either side of his dull, grey armour. Lyonus quickly shifted his sight upon Priscus, and with his face could only offer his most heartfelt sympathies. The Inquisition had arrived, and they'd come to take Priscus away.

"Captain Priscus, I presume? I am Commander Seneca…by command of the Holy Order of the Emperor's Inquisition. You are to be placed under arrest for Heresy." Priscus released his glistening power sword into the hands of Seneca, accepting the fate he had dealt for himself and slowly proceeded to take one long step after another to the outside world… and to his inevitable decline.

"Lyonus, do not forget what I've told you… The truth needs to be spread… We cannot live in a galaxy where this falsity is forced upon us by a tyranica…"

"SILENCE!" The guard following Priscus demanded, striking the back of his head with his bolter gun. Priscus collapsed to the floor, his old friend Lyonus unable to act. For his arrest, and probable death, would be sealed if he tried to intervene.

Lyonus watched as his old friend was dragged out into the main area of the barracks to await escort to a prison. His old friend taken from him, all he could do was contemplate the story which Priscus had given him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Revelation

**Warhammer 40,000: ****Truth**

**Chapter 2: The Revelation**

**

* * *

**

_There was a time when the Imperium was a shining beacon of perfection, when the Emperor ruled with glorious reign. When the armies of Mankind expanded in all directions under the influence of the God-Emperor and his children, the Primarchs. _

_This was to change. _

_The stories of the thirty-first millennia are not soon forgotten… When the Great Crusade ended, when Horus took up arms against his brothers and rallied an army of unstoppable power… legions of Space Marines… divisions of Titans. Billions of followers, manically following the will of the Warmaster, and of the Chaos Gods themselves._

_Only through the divine power of the God-Emperor of mankind was Horus stopped, was he banished from existence. The Emperor, though mortally wounded from the conclusion of the epic battle he faced with Horus, lives now in his Golden Throne. Built to sustain his life…to carry on his life, to provide hope for the Imperium of Man. _

_However, it would appear the truth of it all has been twisted and hardly anybody is any the wiser to the secrets of the Imperium._

_

* * *

_

"In the name of the Emperor!" Priscus shouted, thrusting his sword into the skies, rallying his troops for one final push against the already shattered Eldar forces. Priscus watched and witnessed an army of his marines push out of their entrenched positions, gunfire flying in all directions. Basilisk artillery providing ground support against the broken enemy, with Land Raider Tanks transporting the "Emperor's Finest" into the front line. The Eldar were soon to be vanquished, and the planet would be cleansed from the unholy.

"Priscus! You've lead quite the campaign, my friend!" Priscus smiling lowered his sword and turned around, to see his old commanding officer running towards him, arms waving.

"Apallius! It's been too long! I haven't seen you since…? Well…since you got the position inside the Custodes. What're you doing here, we've won… there's no need for your people to be here?!" enquired a very perplexed Priscus. His face a picture of confusion, Priscus knew there was more to Apallius' visit than the same old tired reasons of providing hope to the armies of the Emperor.

"Can't I visit an old friend to say hello? It's been sometime, I've missed your counsel, and there is something I feel I must discuss with you… But, it's not for the battlefield. We must discuss it in private… Do you have quarters we could disappear too?"

"Come Apallius, I have a personal transport… It can take us into the nearby city, and we can find accommodation there for the time being, whilst we discuss your issue." Priscus was smiling, he didn't mind his old friend was here on business it was a damn-good sight to behold, after the weeks of horror he'd witnessed. They walked off together to a Rhino awaiting the Priscus' arrival. After climbing aboard and giving orders to the vehicles driver, it travelled from the broken fields of battle to the nearby metropolis which was a hive of human activity. Priscus and Apallius walked over to a nearby Barracks, an old and beaten building from the wars it had seen, but still a rallying point and beacon for the people of the city.

"Come Apallius, my office is just a few steps away… We can discuss your issue there." Priscus quickly said, as he opened the door to the barracks, he seemed quite hasty to get to the core of his old friends problems. Though, he can't be blamed, after weeks of fighting a change of scenery would stop a man from going insane. They arrived in Priscus' office after a matter of minutes and they both sat down, releasing their weapons to the floor to get a more comfy position. It's not that often that two leading officers get to relax and just discuss nonsensical matters.

"So! What are you to report to me? I take it the Inquisition, yet again, is insisting there are heretics within my company? Or are there certain people within the Custodes who feel I'm up to the task, and you're here to promote me?" Priscus chuckled to himself, trying to bring a lighter side of the ongoing conflicts within the Imperium.

"Or is it, I'm to lead a wild-goose chase against the rest of those Eldar scum who thought they could take our land?" Priscus enquired, giving a hearty laugh. He turned around to look out of the barracks window, to inspect the land he had just defended for his Emperor, smiling broadly.

"Friend, I'm not here on any official business… I'm here because I respect you, and I feel that of all the people I kno……. Well, what I mean to say is… I've accidentally come across information…Something I was not supposed to know. And I cannot keep this to myself, no matter how hard I try… I cannot do it, brother. I must tell somebody. Hence, I am here… I need your help; I don't know what to do." Apallius said with a sense of worry, he proceeded to rest his head in his hands. A sad sight to behold, a mighty commander of the Adeptus Custodes reduced to this; a frightened man, with the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders.

"What is it, brother? I can't promise I can help you, I can't promise anything... but I'll at least try to help you." Priscus walked over to his friend, and placed his hand on his shoulder. Giving him hope, that Apallius had somebody to confide in. somebody who could listen to him and try to understand what was possessing him to act in such a depressive manner.

Apallius looked up at Priscus, eyes glaring deep into his soul,

"Priscus, what I tell you… I tell to you in confidence, you cannot reveal it to anybody. I know you're a man of pure faith and you'd never betray the will of the Emperor. But I'm asking you now, as an old friend to listen to me and take what I say on board."

"Okay, well… I know I shouldn't have, but whilst on guard duty for an Inquisitorial Representative I heard him discussing something over a communicator, I'm not sure who with, but that doesn't matter… Point is, we've all been lied too, Priscus. All of us, the entire Imperium, the entire galaxy for that matter. We've all been lied to about why we fight… who we fight for….everything." Apallius looked more worried with every word he uttered, looking around the office, 'just' incase the Inquisition had its eyes and ears inside the very office he occupied.

"Priscus, I heard something about the Emperor… it changes everything… he's not who he's claimed to be."

Priscus removed his hand from Apallius' shoulder and slammed his fist onto the table in front of them,

"_HERETIC_… You would risk your life to discuss this trash?! I thought you were better than this, Apallius, to fall victim to these… lies! You shouldn't be coming to me; you should be reporting the Representative for heresy!"

"Just hear me out, brother… Horus never died. The Emperor did. The man we know who sits on that Golden Throne…is the enemy we fight to eradicate." Apallius stood up and reached out his hand…

"You do believe me, old friend? I wouldn't lie about this… something of this magnitude cannot be a falsity. I heard it from the highest authority known to the Imperium. It's true, whether we like it or…."

Priscus stormed off, murmuring to himself, forsaking his camaraderie with Apallius. His eyes burning with fury, his temper raging and his trust in his old commanding officer shaken. He began reflecting upon the situation, whilst trying to find a place of solace to contemplate the events which had just occurred.

"Why would he tell me this… how could he find out about this?! It makes no sense! The Imperium would have been doomed long ago if Horus was in charge…" Footsteps were heard from behind Priscus, as Apallius made his way to his brother-in-arms.

"Friend, do not give underestimate Horus' ability to deceive us. He lusted for power and couldn't care less to how he got it. He made a pact with the Chaos Gods to deliver the Imperium of Mankind to them. And when he slew the Emperor in mortal combat… he kept the power for himself… Never handing it over to the Gods he made his deal with. He couldn't care less about the ramifications of his actions; all he wants is the power he actually believes is rightfully his." Apallius placed his hand on the shoulder of Priscus, as if to signal he needed his comrade to trust in him, for if his friends didn't believe him… Who else would?

"Apallius, you fool. How can I believe this? I've fought all my life for the Emperor and I refuse to believe these fabrications against his name! I should report you for even mentioning such a thing…" Priscus turned his attention to the floor, unable to stare Apallius in the eyes. Priscus knowing he can't bring himself to notify the Inquisition, for them to bring their own form of justice upon Apallius.

"Apallius, I won't report you… but don't EVER come near me again, you understand? And I truly hope you never repeat this sto…"

Suddenly, a Thunderhawk transport ship roared overhead, proceeding to land on a nearby drop zone. The two old friends stood shoulder to shoulder, watching as the ship deployed its landing gear. The bay doors to the ship opened and out walked a member of the Inquisition.

"Seneca, that bastard… He's actually tracked me down." Snapped Apallius, reaching for his bolter pistol, only to realise he'd left it in Priscus' office.

"What do you mean…'tracked' you down? He was looking for you? And you led him here?! Are you insane?!" Priscus began to look worried, backing away from Apallius as if to distance himself from the heretic. Seneca quickly walked towards Apallius, with his two armed guards either side.

"Captain Apallius….by the Holy Order of the Emperor's Inquisition, you're under arrest for heresy." Seneca exclaimed, smirking in the process.

"Thought you could outrun the Inquisition, did you? A foolish endeavour if there was ever was one… Enlighten me Apallius, who is this?"

Apallius looked at his old friend, knowing he couldn't give even the slightest hint to the information he had relayed to him.

"This man's a nobody, a clueless officer I had to berate for a reckless campaign against the Eldar forces on this planet…" Apallius retorted, trying to give a convincing performance to Seneca, to give Priscus a chance to escape the clutches of the Inquisition.

"Yes, well... we shall see." Replied Seneca, pushing Apallius in the direction of the transport ship. "Your fate is sealed, Captain… you will come with us."

Priscus watched as his former commander, and one of his most trusted friends, was taken away, probably to be relocated to Holy Terra for interrogation by the highest members of the Inquisition. Priscus stood alone, with information that could potentially shatter the Imperium. As the Thunderhawk dusted off and transported out of the planets atmosphere, Priscus began to walk back towards the barracks to collect his belongings. Trying to get his head around the events which had just transpired, he was clueless to how he should act.

And thus, after many sleepless nights contemplating the right course of action to take, with regards to this new information... He set off to find his friend, Lyonus.


	3. Chapter 3: Repercussions

**Warhammer 40,000: Truth**

**Chapter 3: Repercussions.**

_Lyonus deciding that the only course of action, which could be deemed justified, was to alert the Imperium of the pretence the False Emperor had imposed upon them all. To free the Imperium from the shackles of tyranny it had oppressed since the G__od-Emperor last walked Holy Terra, to rid the galaxy of the bastion of oppression which was the Inquisition and the lies it had spread to control the Imperium of Man._

_Lyonus made many trips around the nearby planets to round-up support for his cause, bringing in many Imperial Commissars, Governors, Marine Captains and various other people of power. Lyonus' name carried respect and people began to believe his stories. Whispers grew inside the Marine barracks, across the galaxy, of a new uprising inside the Imperium, of a new threat to the Emperor. And its name was Lyonus…_

* * *

"You can't do this. You realise its nigh-on impossible to even think about opposing the Emperor, let alone doing it – without the Inquisition reigning hell down upon you…" A gruff voice suggested, speaking with experience. "You won't come out of this alive, Lyonus… you're opposing everything, everybody… you have such small support to launch such a campaign of propaganda…" he continued to advise.

"Propaganda? No, no… This isn't propaganda, Nuas, it's the real thing… and I'll be damned if I sit here and let that bastard Horus run this Empire into the ground…" Lyonus snapped. His mind was set; he knew what task lay before him. Nuas sighed, realising his friend would not listen to reason. He stood up with a heavy heart, knowing the course of action he was about to partake in would doom him; but did it with a sense of pride and honour, as is expected of a Space Marine.

"Fine Lyonus, fine… I'll stand by you; I do not expect us to live through this… I have no reason to doubt you; I've known you for most of my life… I have no reason to doubt you." Nuas softly said, it was unusual for a Marine to speak in such a sombre way, but given the nature of the topic at hand, it was understandable.

The radio transmitter inside Lyonus' office began to crackle and a feint voice was heard through it,

"_Captain Lyonus? Captain Lyonus? This is the __Blood Angel battle barge Sanguine. Commander Dante is awaiting your invitation."_

"Dante?! How the hell?" Nuas interjected, surprised… how could Lyonus have such sway with such a powerful officer within the Imperium? His face turned to white, knowing this would be the moment in which the 'rebellion' of the False-Emperor would be determined, by how one of the most revered commanders in Space Marine history saw it.

"Tell Commander Dante I'm incredibly happy by his appearance here and grant him my warmest welcomes, I've granted permission for him to drop down onto the planet, to discuss a matter of urgency with me." Lyonus replied.

"Lyonus, how have you managed this? You're a Salamander, it's unusual for Marines to have connections in other chapters, especially one as high up as Dante." Imposed Nuas, he demanded an answer to the question – something seemed to unsettle him.

"Do not worry Nuas, I served with Dante on Armageddon, I advised him on a few of the tactical decisions he made during the campaign… I reminded him of the few favours I did for him, and he was happy to visit to hear me out… Simple as that really." Lyonus smiled as he recollected the missions on Armageddon, serving with his brethren in what was one of the most glorious campaigns the Imperium had ever witnessed.

A roar was heard overhead as the drop ship began to descend from the atmosphere, to landing outside the Chapel Barracks where Lyonus was based. Nuas, shaking, turning into a nervous wreck, to meet such an esteemed member of the Blood Angels, of the entire Space Marines, was a privilege and one he wish didn't have to occur under such extreme circumstances. Nuas and Lyonus stared each other in the face, mentally preparing themselves for what was the most crucial moment of Lyonus' campaign. After a few short moments of silence, the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the office in which they resided, with a gentle mumbling heard in the background. With sudden swiftness the door to the office opened and there appeared an angel of the light, Dante's golden armour brightly illuminating the room.

"Lyonus! It's good to see you again, brother." Dante remarked, relieving his weapon to his standard bearer. "Come, let us discuss your issue I have a feeling this one will require more than just ten minutes of my time, dear friend." Dante chuckled, proceeding to sit down in a vacant seat near Lyonus.

Lyonus looking at Nuas signalled for him to leave the room, it was obviously a matter to discuss in private, between two commanders. Nuas slowly vacated the room, leaving behind only Dante and Lyonus to discuss the future.

"Now Lyonus, you realise… I know all of what you're about to tell me, you must think me naïve to be here and not know what the rumours were all about." Dante looked up at Lyonus, already changing his mood from the proud friend to the questioning officer. He tone demanded answers. "Perhaps then, you can explain why you're being labelled a heretic? Why you think I should listen to the heresy upon which you base your stories?" Dante continued, standing up out of his chair, proceeding to walk around Lyonus.

"Why did you come if you were so sure I was a heretic? Are you here to cleanse the planet from Chaos? What are you here for, if not to hear me out?" Lyonus replied, his nerves steady, he had to be prepared for any answer Dante would give.

"It is true; I would not be here if I did not suspect something was out of place… And for the millennium that I've served the Emperor, I've always felt like something was wrong… something is not right about all this… There are too many questions left unanswered by the Inquisition and the Council of Holy Terra about the status of the Emperor and frankly old friend, I'm beginning to see things from your point of view. For a while I've suspected a dark cloud was growing over the Imperium and for a while I've been happy to let it happen, I have my marines to command and I'll be with them until the end. I shall not however, let them die by the hands of some False Emperor… and for this reason I come to you. I believe, for some unknown reason that you hold the answer to all this… and I pledge my support to you, until this is all revealed."

The skies overhead cracked, when this revelation was given to Lyonus. The chatter on Lyonus' radio began to increase as deafening noise began to close in around the Chapel Barracks.

"Report!" Dante shouted down his headgear, picking up his power-axe in the process.

"_Sir, we've got Inquisition ships coming down, three or four platoons of the Order are here to take you… they've tried to initiate communications with us, but we'…" _The radio cut dead…

"And so it is. Lyonus, prepare your men… "He placed his hand back onto his head giving out orders to the Marines in his barge. "Sergeant, I want you to send down a detachment of First Company. Now!"

"_Yes sir, right away sir." _The Sergeant replied. The thunder of the engines from the drop ships were all that could be heard.

"Come Lyonus… we'll meet them in battle, and slaughter them all. For the Emperor!" commanded Dante, a gleaming beacon of mankind he began to storm out of the room, readying himself for the oncoming battle.

"Nuas, quickly… gather as many Marines as possible from the mess hall, we're going to need them…" Lyonus ordered down his headgear. Looking worried he picked up his bolter gun and proceeded to follow Dante to the arena of battle. Opening the doors of the barracks, all that could be seen were the Thunderhawks of the Inquisition releasing their squadrons of men to take captive Dante and Lyonus, and vanquish their forces.

"_Dante, sir… The Inquisition battle barge has engaged us, permission to return fire, sir…" _

"God damn it, just do it!" Dante shouted back, looking frustrated at the turn of events. He'd been in worse, but there was more to this fight… it felt like the beginning of a long campaign of war.


	4. Chapter 4: The Confrontation

**Warhammer 40,000: Truth**

**Chapter 4: The Confrontation**

_With the Inquisition making an attack on Lyonus and his men, it was clear they were deemed heretics by the administration of the Imperium. Dante and his guards stood fast against the Inquisition whilst awaiting reinforcements from the 'Sanguine'. _

_It was the beginning of a long campaign of blood… But yet, it seemed all too familiar._

* * *

The Inquisition had only sent a small percentage of their forces in the area, but it was clear to anybody involved they meant business and even if Lyonus and his men won the battle the Inquisition would retaliate by sending a larger force. The situation seemed desperate and Lyonus couldn't help but feel out of his depth by the turn of events, only now were the ramifications of his actions beginning to reveal themselves to him.

Nuas and Lyonus stood back issuing the commands to their men, to beat back the waves of men the Inquisition were sending at them. For every one Marine Lyonus commanded… The Inquisition could afford one hundred Imperial Guard. But the Marines held their ground, annihilating anybody who tried to enter the Chapel Barracks, delivering upon the enemy death dealing aggression.

"_Sir, drop ships are incoming, sir…" _Could be heard over the radio, it would appear the Sanguine had fought off the raid of the Inquisition's barge long enough to launch reinforcements for Dante and his Blood Angels.

"At last! First Company veterans will be joining us men, stand your ground!" Dante exclaimed, thrusting his power-axe into the air as a signal for his men. The Marines around him cheered, knowing their victory was so close, all they had to do was fight off the Imperial Guard who had the audacity to believe they could match the Blood Angels.

"Nuas… do you see that?" Lyonus pointed towards the distance, where the Inquisition's drop ships were located. It appeared that figures of grey were coming out of the Thunderhawks, with shimmering blue weapons.

"Lyonus, we're outmatched – we can't beat them and you know it! You've doomed us all, you fool!" Nuas shouted, knowing that the Ordo Malleus' military were being shifted into the fight, ready to unleash their own form of onslaught.

"Dante..? Dante? Do you read? Nuas and I have just noticed the …." Lyonus tapped his headgear, there seemed to be an issue with his communications. "Damn it, Nuas we're going down there… he needs to know what's going on."

"Fine, fine, let's get moving… Guards, let's move!" Nuas said, his voice not the most awe-inspiring, it was obvious the chain of events was beginning to affect him. Moving together, Lyonus and Nuas ran towards the skirmish at the entrance of the barracks. Raising high their weapons, they joined the battle with Dante and his Angels.

"Grey Knights!" Dante exclaimed, "Ah, a challenge! Thus far, this has been too easy!"

Lyonus stood back and witnessed Dante throw himself into the middle of the battle, with his entourage not far behind, he gave hope to Lyonus' cause. The Grey Knights of the Ordo Malleus with the Nemesis Force weaponry and the Blood Angels stood against each other, engaging each other in close-quarters combat. Something they both excelled at.

"What the …" Lyonus looked around and noticed a few Blood Angels beginning to collapse to the ground, the colour in their faces disappearing, their teeth…changing.

"Brother Nuas, prepare yourself… I think we're about to experience a change of fortune." Lyonus pointed towards the Angels, notifying Nuas of the change in their circumstance.

"_Commander Dante, this is the battle barge Telesto, assisted by battle barge __Unersa. We're here to lend support…"_

"Ha! It would appear we could win this after all…" Lyonus smugly said, welcoming the news of two new ships in the area. Nuas placed his hand on Lyonus' shoulder, twisting his body into the direction of the Marines who collapsed on the ground, themselves beginning to find their feet again.

"Brother, I think we're witnessing the Black Rage…"

"Dante… Your troops, they're changing..!" Lyonus reported to Dante, hoping he had a plan to deal with the blood raged Angels.

"Leave them be, friend, they cannot be controlled … just…. Give them a push in the direction of the battle and let them do what they're good at."

"_Sir, the Inquisition's barge is retreating from the sector… It would appear they're none too bothered about retrieving their forces." _ Reported the Sergeant, aboard the Sanguine. Dante greeted the news with a warm smile, it seemed the first skirmish of the rebellion was to be won, but the Grey Knights were ever present, slaughtering the Honour Guard of Dante, it would appear something more was required to combat them.

"**We are here…" **The communications crackled, but a deep voice was heard. Lyonus chuckled, knowing an epic confrontation was about to take place in front of his eyes. Dante looked up to the skies to see drop pods falling from the clouds, knowing his reinforcements had arrived he began to take a back seat on the affairs of the battle, letting his guards do the work of holding back the Grey Knights until the veterans of First Company were able to gather themselves and fight off the Knights unwavering aggression.

The skies cracked as red ships fell, crashing into the ground launching anybody in the nearby vicinity of the drop ship into the air, throwing them off balance, leaving them an easy target for the fresh forces.

"**Terminators, reporting." **The drop ship doors opened, and out poured squadrons of Tactical Dreadnaught Marines, each of them holding the most advanced weaponry available to their chapter. The Grey Knights detached themselves from the battle with the Honour Guard, a good portion of them left, knowing their new primary target was to engage the Terminators.

"**Engage and destroy the Grey Knights, brothers." **Issued the Terminator captain, his force weapon in one hand, his shield in another. He began to walk towards the oncoming forces of the Ordo Malleus, ready to betray the Imperium for his Commander. Scores of Terminators began to pour out of the drop pods, each of them readying themselves in an instant and throwing themselves into the skirmish between the veterans and the Grey Knights.

The Grey Knights would not falter, they would not retreat. They fought to the last man with steel courage, their weapons penetrating the armour of the Terminators. But the veterans were too much, their sheer courage pushing them to win. Nemesis weapons clashing with force weapons. Blood Angel Terminators engaging against the Grey Knights of the Ordo Malleus, it was a sight to behold. In this moment, Dante deciding it was time to re-engage the enemy; ordered his Honour Guard and the remaining troops of Lyonus' barracks to attack the Grey Knights. Engaging his jet pack he flew into the lines of Terminators, leading his troops from the front line.

It took no longer than a few minutes for the Terminators to work through the men of the Ordo Malleus, their broken bodies lying on the floor. Dante, throwing his power axe to the floor, looked over the destruction of the battle, looking at his defeated brothers. A sense of guilt suddenly hit him, as he realised there was no turning back from this… He would be branded an enemy of the Imperium and his Blood Angels would be outcast from the Space Marine legions, and chapters.

"Dante… we cannot weep for these men, they were indoctrinated to be the most brutal military of the False Emperor. We must gather our strength and gather more people to our cause, before confronting the Imperium's corruption on Holy Terra…" Lyonus stopped as he realised he'd heard this all before, the nature of the revelation causing him to lose his balance as he flopped to the ground in a fit of nerves.

"Lyonus…what's wrong?" Nuas asked, rushing over to his friend to help him to his feet.

"He's just realised, Nuas… His actions parallel that of another person." Dante pointed out, but he didn't seem surprised. It was as if he'd already drawn this conclusion himself, but it didn't deter him from the task at hand.

"Sergeant, send down a Chaplain and Apothecaries, we must care for our wounded…" ordered Dante, down his headgear. He proceeded to scour around the bodies to see if there was anybody who required help.

"_Yes sir, already dispatched…" _

"Nuas, friend… I must rest. I cannot continue on today… Help me, if you can, to reach my quarters…" Lyonus insisted, his feet dragging along the ground. The doubts in Lyonus' mind about his campaign to liberate the Imperium from itself had been sealed, Dante's revelation that his actions were alike to the actions Horus himself took shook him to his core.


	5. Chapter 5: Affirmation

**Warhammer 40,000: Truth**

**Chapter 5: Affirmation**

_After the initial encounter with the Ordo Malleus, and by extension the Inquisition, Nuas, Lyonus and Dante prepare their forces to travel to distant worlds to encourage other commanders, and chapters, to join their cause. _

_However, word has reached the High Lords of Terra about the Grey Knight's incursion into Lyonus' outpost and now they must discuss the next course of action to take, due to the newly formed rebellion against the Emperor._

_

* * *

_

"Brothers, a grave injustice has been dealt to the Imperium and it MUST be dealt with as quickly as possible. Announced the Master of the Administratum, "We've received reports from the Inquisition that a band of Marines has denounced the Emperor as their God, attacked Grey Knights serving under the Emperor's name, and have betrayed their fellow man with their heretical lies." He pointed towards a solar system in the far reaches of the galaxy, indicating where the initial confrontation had taken place.

"So? What of it? We'll send more Grey Knights to the infested area and have them purify it, in the Emperor's name!" His fist raised in the air, beaming with loyalty to his God, a typical response from the Lord Commander of the Imperial Guard.

"It's not as simple as that, brother. Your aggressive nature is only exceeded by your ignorance of the Imperium. You see… we've also received unconfirmed reports that Dante, of the Blood Angels, has also pledged himself to this heretic's cause. One of our finest has fallen to the dark magic of Chaos. And with that, it is also likely the Blood Angel chapter shall fall with him. I feel it best, at this point, to pass on this meeting to the Inquisitorial Representative, who speaks on behalf of his colleagues. Commander Seneca… your report if you please." The Master of the Administratum sat back down in his throne, and looked over the High Lords table to Seneca who stood up and begun walking round his counterparts, announcing his findings.

"It would appear a Brother-Captain of the Blood Angels called Lyonus has been swayed with a few words from a friend, against the Emperor. He now believes in a cause which takes him directly to Terra, to confront the Emperor himself. Usually, this would be a laughable matter – but his cause has gained significant following in the past few weeks… Hundreds, if not thousands of Space Marines are starting to fall under his spell and it goes without saying that numerous platoons of Imperial Guard are converting to his beliefs as well. Gentlemen, we need to confront this with the full might of the Emperor's fist. We cannot afford another full-blown rebellion, as it happened before." Seneca quaked under his own words. The parallels between the Horus Heresy and this coming rebellion were all too familiar, the High Lords all acknowledging Seneca's findings were poised to announce their full support of a campaign of retribution against Lyonus, until one voice asked the simplest of questions…

"Tell me, Seneca, what is it he believes? You're quick to rile our support to your cause, but yet I'm not even sure what it is I'm supporting…" The Ecclesiarch asked, calmly, collected. Seneca paused, his face a picture of confusion.

"You cannot be serious? Surely the Ecclesiarch would know of th…"

"That's enough Seneca..!" Exclaimed the Master, interrupting the Commander before he had a chance to inform the Ecclesiarch of the situation. "We do not need to know all the details, only that we're all here to follow our Emperor and devote ourselves in His name… are you not able to do that dear brother?" He looked over towards the Ecclesiarch, questioning his faith in his God, the Emperor.

"You dare? I am head of the Imperial Cult, I alone command the religious aspect of the Imperium – I make sure the entire galaxy sings His praises! How dare you question my devotion to Him!" the Ecclesiarch shouted, his deafening voice silencing the Master, and the room.

The Master smirked; knowing the Ecclesiarch would rise to such simple bait to have him on the same side meant an easier job for the High Lords of Terra in general, in dealing with the rebellion.

"Sit down brother; it was merely a comment… in these dark, wretched times we have to be sure of our allies. And with that, I close the proceedings of this meeting. Go now; spread the word that Lyonus must be brought to justice… Him and his legions of fools. And bring Dante to me, I'll see to his interrogation personally…" the Master sprung out of his seat and steadily walked out of the chamber with his guard following closely behind. Most of the High Lords followed suit and proceeded to move out of the council chambers also. However Seneca remained behind with the Ecclesiarch as he now had a clear chance to voice his confusion to the Ecclesiarch's ignorance on the subject.

"If you don't mind my prying, brother… How could you not know of the reasons which happen to be foundation of these circumstances? I thought you'd already know of Lynous' treachery?" Seneca looked over to the Ecclesiarch, believing him to be honestly feigning ignorance on the subject."

"Your questions are well-founded, how could I not know of his treachery? After all I'm supposedly one of the High Lords of Terra, but alas… we all feel left out at the best of times. The Master of the Administratum would like to believe he solely holds the keys to power in this Council, and thus he keeps most information to himself. He doesn't deem it necessary for some of us to be in the know…"

"Then why not confront him about this? Raise his awareness on the subject and have him correct himself!" Seneca interjected, stating it a fresh opinion. Hoping that he could somewhat inspire the Ecclesiarch to take notice.

"Hah! You speak as if this idea has never found sanctuary in the corners of my mind. No, dear brother; he's quick to question our loyalty to the Emperor if we openly question things we're not too sure on. It's easier to remain silent – as you saw earlier." The Ecclesiarch looked down at his feet, himself a picture of a broken, dejected man, sick of the political lifestyle that he wished not to be a part of.

"Anyway brother; you were going to tell me what this Brother-Captain has done to have the Imperium's wrath on his doorstep?" the Ecclesiarch asked, quickly changing the subject to settle his own inquisitive mind on the subject and finally be in full knowledge of the information the Master carried.

"Yes… it appears he's been handed knowledge from a friend, concerning the Emperor. He claims the Emperor is a liar, a cheat, but most of all – claims our Emperor is Horus himself. He states that Horus won the battle of Holy Terra; he slaughtered the Emperor in mortal combat on his personal battle barge during the final hours of the war… And after the conclusion of the fight, the powers that are the Chaos Gods wanted Horus to share his power over the Imperium of Man with them… but Horus was not a sharing person. He exchanged places with the broken Emperor and had himself brought back to Terra, to this planet where he was installed into the Golden Throne, where now he's the subject of praise from the billions upon billions of people who now live in His Empire. I must say, it makes for good story telling, if nothing else…" Seneca smiled, he was completely certain that the story was a fabrication, a good one, but never-the-less still a lie. However the Ecclesiarch settled back into his chair and breathed heavily taking in the information handed to him, from this naïve God-fearing Inquisitor.

"Dear Seneca, I must be honest… To lie in this circumstance would only go to exacerbate the whole situation…" The Ecclesiarch raised his head and looked deep into Seneca's eyes, searching his soul for the correct words he wanted to give to him before he was ultimately damned for them. "I've always felt…there was something…wrong?" Seneca's jaw dropped as he realised the High Lord of the Imperial Cult had also been infected with the lies that Lyonus was spouting. He jumped out of his seat and quickly ran over to the Ecclesiarch picking him up and slamming the old, frail man against the wall.

"You defile this planet and our religion with your filth, Ecclesiarch! You of all people should know better than to question the Emperor. He is our beacon, our light, our father… you should be executed for your vile remarks!" Seneca quickly released him knowing he was attacking somebody much more influential than he, stepping back to evaluate the situation… as is the Inquisitor's way.

"Seneca, I commend you for your stalwart faith in the Emperor, after all it is your duty. However, do not think to question me on what I know and say… I've seen countless things, and interacted with countless people and there's a fine line between the fanatics of Chaos and the Imperial Cult. I sometimes fail to see it, and it raises good questions about the leadership of this Imperium…" Before he could finish an officer of the Adeptus Custodes rushed in to inform the two council members of a more pressing matter.

"Brothers, we've just received word that legions of battle barges have dropped out of the Warp near Mars. It appears Lyonus is closer than we recently believed… quickly, we must muster our forces and prepare for battle!" The Marine charged out of the room, expecting the two High Lords to follow with him.

"It seems, Seneca that this will have to wait for another time…" The Ecclesiarch gathered himself and marched out of the room following the Marine of the Adeptus Custodes. Seneca however looked around the chamber of the High Lords and took it all in. The admission from the Ecclesiarch had knocked him back; the thought that a High Lord of Terra could question the Emperor himself was absurd. But it raised serious doubts in his mind, after all – it's not as if the Ecclesiarch was wrong with his concerns of the Imperium.


End file.
